Talk:Prophet of Truth
"Ah, politics. How tiresome." Was this quote not said by one of the Sangheili leaving the room as the Arbiter walked by? --Gzalzi 18:41, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Nope --Climax Viod 21:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :He didn't say politics he said heretics--Chazz 04:14, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::WTF, Heretics? No, he said politics! He wasn't even remotely talking about anything related to Heretics, and he most certainly wasn't calling Half-Jaw a Heretic, but he was talking about who would have the position of guarding the Prophets, which is very much related to politics, so yes, he did say politics. Also, 5|_||3717135 R 73# R0|<|'guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ok I went back and watched it and I miss understood, sry about that--Chazz 04:13, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I just now realized how jerky I sounded... anyway, yeah, the important thing is that it was said by Truth, not one of the Elites. =D 'guesty-persony- I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Reasons and Motives the most simple explination for truths motives to have supreme power and then destory all life if he nows about the great journey and why he replaced the elites with the brutes is that he is insane. User:Kami-Sama *Insanity is not necessarily a justification for doing evil things - most people who are not accepted as sane don't do things which I would call 'evil'. What's more, since Truth seems so together and in-control, I doubt that he's insane at all. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:21, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :*I don't think he's insane at all. I'll try to explain my reasoning to the fullest. Truth is, seemingly, the highest rank Covenant officer. He seems to even be above the other Hierarchs. He has absolute and supreme power over an empire spanning the millions. He has deep devotion and respect for the beliefs of the Covenant and all they stand for. And yet, with one despicable little tidbit of information, it could all come crashing down. He could lose all his power, all his credibility; all for one little detail he wasn't aware of. But he has gone too far in with this lie. If he turns back now he'll be humiliated. In his mind, galactical anihilation is a small price to pay for keeping his status. If everything must burn for him to keep shining, then so be it. This is my own personal theory and I'm pretty happy with it. Please feel free to debate with me if you disagree of would like to further discuss this.--High Seraph 03:01, 8 May 2007 (UTC) *Damn, I was thinking the same thing, High Seraph. Except I don't know about the whole "keeping his status" thing but I'm not complaining. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 19:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Insanity comes in many forms. A category of insanity Truth falls into is psychopathy. High Seraph, I have to say that is one hell of a theory. It's very likely Guilty Spark consulted Truth about the true nature of the Halos like he did with the Heretic Leader. However, Truth might've been a little stubborn to believe such a thing, considering his high position and lifetime of beliefs. His leaving High Charity for Earth at the end of Halo 2 instead of sticking around for Tartarus to activate Delta Halo could mean that he knew everything and wanted to escape it. "If everything must burn for him to keep shining, then so be it." But once all life in the galaxy is exterminated then what Empire would Truth have left to command? - TheOneCalledRed *TOCR, that's a good question. Maybe he thought he could be the God of Gods, the one who would build a suitable galaxy and lord over everyone else. And good quotation! It suits his personality, and pretty much sums up his reasons/motives. Sephirose Shared Power This is Halo3 and I have noticed that the covenant seem to have a unique government composing of a mix between a theocratic,democratic, and triumvirate religion but most of all I have noticed there government to be more triumvirate.Now,if I'm not mistaken, in a triumvirate the three rulers,thats why it's called triumvirate as it's a government lead by three main rulers, must share the power in order to prevent one another from gaining the upperhand however there may be a leading triumvirate member as he has the best ideas though as a leading member he/she may not have supreme ruling power as he/she must still share power with the other 2.What I am trying to say is Truth ,as a leading but not completely supreme ruler may be so-called "power hungry" and may have been trying to have gain the upper hand.Now, let me summerize this to simple terms. Sumerization-The covenant, being a mostly triumvirate governament, requires three main leaders to lead.Sharing power with one another these three leaders must share power with one another however may, as the three themselves, elect a leading triumvirate member.However the leading triumvirate leader may not, achieve supreme power as he/she must still share power with the other two.Here is wear this comes in play with Truth,as the leading triumvirate member,Truth wanted supreme power, however Mercy and Regret were blocking the the destiny to supreme power as they were the other two triumvirate members that he had to share power with hendering his destination to supreme ruler therefore Truth ,being power hungry, allowed Regret and Mercy to become murdered to allow himself supreme ruler.At least this theorization makes at least a little since. The fact that it is a triumvirate could explain why Truth,not mercy, lead the covenant as usually in religious governments it is the oldest leading the government.Perhaps Truth was wiser and had better ideas than Mercy consequenting the majority of voters to elect Truth himself to a higher leading status.But please do realize that the covenant is at least a little triumvirate.Halo3 22:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :That makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Exactly. Plus, I think Truth's ideas are something much bigger than supreme power. We'll probably figure this out in Halo 3. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 10:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC) in delta halo when ur on the underwater elevater cortana says something along these linesAlphacheiftain101 07:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) name can this page be changed back ti high prophet of truth Well, he's still the same person no matter what you call him, so no. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 10:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Spoilers? Someone posted a quote from the leaked Tsavo Highway. Fortunately, he got it too garbled to make heads or tails of it, so it doesnt reveal anything unless you speak fluent N00B. '''Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 07:46, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well if the leaked video is true, and it sure looks legitiment, then the Truth dies. But really, who would be surprised at that.Trooper117 22:12, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Could someone please fix the last two quotes? Its kinda sad that someone though it was even mildly acceptable to post that excuse for a transcript. Quotes I fixed the garble one as best I could for now, and I removed the superfluous comment about "There are those who said this day would never come" meaning the great journey. Anyone who plays halo should be able to figure that out. I think it would be great if people could put together what truth says on all the holo pads. ProphetofTruth 23:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Personality shift Anyone else notice that somewhere between Halo 2 and 3, Truth changed from a cold, calculating overlord to a psychotic raving lunatic? Maybe it's just the way the new voice actor chose to read the lines. Captain J No, I noticed that too. He was really off his rocker in H3. I guess that's what makes me like him. But Michael Wincott would've done a much better job. [Sephirose I agree as well, like Captain J said, in Halo 2 he was cold and calculating, but just psycho scary mad-man in Halo 3. I reckon if you just read the script without the voice acting, he'd sound pretty similair, its just the way Terrence voiced it. And yeah, Sephirose, Wincott woulda been much better! But I guess him going bonkers is probably part of the story. Diaboy 14:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lol I tried corpse-humping the Prophets dead body as a sign of my contempt - after a few, the character model pushed the body through the floor, intot he shallow basin underneath the activation pedastal - a fitting grave, don't you think? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 23:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Forerunner Crystal Do you think the Forerunner Crystal was the reason that Truth allowed the deaths of his brothers, the war against the Elites, and eventually into insanity? Perhaps the all crystal shards are found and the artifact was repaired around Halo 3, and he was planning to use it for the Great Journey? No...not at all... You can play halo without reading the books. Truth was obviously a true believe and thought himself a God. He does sorta come right out and say it doesn't he? ProphetofTruth 04:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, not that he was a god so much as he had the strength to become one. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC)